


Helping Hand

by VampirePaladin



Category: DCU Prime Earth (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, Established Relationship, F/F, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kara needs help with history and English.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

Batgirl easily scaled the office building. When she got to the top, she found Supergirl waiting for her, red cape flying in the breeze and a backpack sitting at her feet.

“Were you waiting long?” Batgirl asked as she walked over to Supergirl. 

“No, thanks for agreeing to do this,” Supergirl said.

“No, I’m happy to help. I brought a snack for us.”

“Snack cakes!” Supergirl excitedly said, pulling Batgirl into a hug.

“X-ray vision is cheating, Kara,” Batgirl gently teased as Supergirl sheepishly released her.

“Sorry, just excited.”

They moved to the side of the building, sitting against a wall. Supergirl pulled her books out as Batgirl set up a light. They were from National City Technical High School. Kara was well ahead of her classmates in math and sciences, so much so that she struggled to communicate on their level. It was the more Earth specific subjects like English and history that Kara was trying to catch up on. She had to figure out in days what others her age had spent years learning.

“Is school like this for you?” Supergirl asked.

“A bit, but mine is more self-directed now that I’ve graduated from college,” Batgirl said.

“Do you hear that?” Supergirl asked. “I heard someone crying for help.”

“You are a horrible liar, Kara Zor-El. You aren’t going to ditch studying that easily, especially not when it was your idea,” Batgirl laughed. “How about I quiz you on your history?”

“Hmm, what do I get if I pass your quiz?”

“If you get ninety percent right by the end of our study session, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Supergirl grinned. “And what if I don’t get ninety percent?”

“You have to fight crime wearing a Batgirl t-shirt for a week,” Batgirl suggested.

“I’m getting that kiss,” Supergirl said.

“I know you will. That’s what makes it such good incentive.”

Supergirl could answer all the questions by the end of the evening, earning herself a kiss. Batgirl loved seeing her girlfriend excel and sacrificing time that could have gone to her thesis to help Kara was worth it.

Barbara would do much more than that for love.

Ain’t love sweet?


End file.
